


A Pocky for your thoughts?

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal Friendship, Matchmaker Nia Nal, Nia is the queen, Relationship set-up, The Pocky Game, We love her, beer pong, girls night, that was the orginal prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Kara is desperate to finally get Alex and Kelly together. She asks Nia for help who promptly comes up with a wicked plan to maybe not only help one couple out ;)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	A Pocky for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo people :D
> 
> this is not my idea at all, I saw this on twitter and the credit goes to @a_ningja_turtle and also to @AvaSharpeStan for helping develop the idea and explaining the concept of the game😂 I felt very inspired, so I wrote it. Bare with me, I wrote it in 4 hours. 
> 
> Please enjoy ^^
> 
> TW: drinking

“Nia, I need your help!”, Kara shouted even before the elevator doors had opened completely. She squeezed through the ever growing slit in the door and speed-walked to Nia’s desk at CatCo. She was already looking up expectantly, half prepared to take off in an instant, expecting an emergency. 

“It’s about Alex and Kelly. Alex won’t shut up about her, but she won’t make a move because she is her usual useless lesbian self. We need to do something about it ASAP, because if I have to listen to Alex describing how she wishes to drown in Kelly’s chocolate eyes one more time I swear to Rao, I’ll throw her out of a window.” 

Nia relaxes back in her chair, laughing. She had been on the receiving end of Alex’s crush-rambles, as they called them, multiple times herself, so she knew the situation fairly well. 

“I’m with you 100%. Let’s ambush the next girls night. We could do spin the bottle.” 

“That’s a good idea, but wouldn’t it be a little random? What if they never end up together?” 

“Let me think of something. We’ll do it Friday, at my place, I’ll make it happen.” 

“Perfect okay. I’ll invite everybody in our group chat. But please really make it happen. I don’t think I can handle it any longer ‘til Friday.” 

A curious grin made it’s way onto Nia’s lips as she stood up and followed Kara to the bosses office for the daily morning meeting. “Oh don’t worry, after Friday you won’t care about it anymore.” 

Kara frowned at Nia’s wording but decided to leave it for after the meeting, inevitably forgetting about it, as she heard about the newest piece of tech, L-Crop would release and getting assigned to interview Lena about it. 

\---

Friday and girls night arrived for Kara in the form of Lena Luthor, stepping out of her black Mercedes and holding the door for her. They had agreed to car pool while making plans, blaming the need to save the environment obviously. Lena didn’t raise the argument, that it would be even better if Kara just flew them, no. She savored the time she got alone with Kara, and she would look for dumb excuses to get it for all eternity. 

“I’m sorry, I’m late Kara, there was a tiny security breach at L-Corp that I had to deal with. Thank you for waiting.” Kara smiled at her as they both buckled their seatbelts and got comfortable for the short drive to Nia’s apartment. 

“Thanks for picking me up anyways. Is everything up at L-Corp? Was it an attack?”, she asked concerned. Why hadn’t Lena call her. 

“Everything is fine, darlin, I promise.” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and squeezed it in reassurance. “One of my HR people has apparently been leaking vital information to one of my competitors. I dealt with him.” 

“And what about your competitors, can they do anything with the information?” 

“My lawyers are try to put a stop to that as we speak. But there is nothing more that I can do, so I decided to call it a night. I’d rather spent my time with you and everyone else than worrying about Edge’s next scheme to ruin me.” 

“I’m really glad you’re here”, Kara confessed, maybe a little to heartfelt. 

Lena smiled at her over their joined hands. “Yeah, me too.” 

Their eyes never waivered until the car came to a stop in front of Nia’s apartment building. Kara got out first and held the door for Lena. They made their way up the two flights of stairs and were let into the apartment five seconds after Lena had knocked. 

“Finally, you guys took forever”, Nia exclaimed, ushering them in. 

While Kara and Lena settled down in the living room, Nia rushed to the kitchen and got way to many bottles of wine for five women. Alex and Kelly were already there, sitting at a respectable distance next to each other on the sofa. The table was laden with every snack one could imagine. Nia returned from her second run to the kitchen with wine glasses. She set them down and delegated the job of opening and pouring to Kelly while she put on some music. 

“So, I decided that I want to get trashed tonight and because it’s a girls night, I only bought rosé and chardonnay. None of that dry, bitter stuff tonight. I’ve also prepared a drinking game, so no one has any reservations. And yes, do not worry, my dear Kara, I also have some special rum for you, freshly important from fine space. I also had one or two pre-drinks already so don’t mind me.” 

Everyone laughed at her confession, having gathered this much, since they stepped inside. 

“Is there a reason you wanna get shit-faced tonight?”, Alex questioned, looking highly intrigued. Nia plopped down in a fluffy chair, closest to the glasses of wine. 

“Well, for starts, Brainy is out of town, therefore out of the apartment, and won’t see me embarrassing myself, so I have to size the moment. He hasn’t ever seen me drunk, and I want to keep it that way at least a little while longer.” 

“That’s good enough for me”, said Lena and picked up one of the glasses. Nia grinned at her and toasted to her. 

“Kara your rum is in the fridge. While you get it, we’ll set out the game and then we can finally get started.” Kara’s eyebrows shot up. She worried that Nia had completely forgotten about her promise to help with the Alex and Kelly situation. She stood up hesitantly and made her way to the kitchen, discussing in her head what she should do. Apparently, she was taking too long because suddenly, Nia was at her side, looking at her in a funny way. 

“Really Kara, for someone with X-Ray vision you can be really blind sometimes. The rum is literally right in the front.” She opened the fridge and got out the bottle with the offending liquor. 

“Nia wait”, she yelped and held her friend back, before the other could whoosh back into the living room to see her mission through. “Have you forgotten about our talk on Monday? Alex and Kelly? How is that supposed to work out when everybody is drunk off their butts?” 

Nia chuckled and pointed an accusing finger at her. “You just said but. And don’t worry so much, I have it all planned out, I promise.” 

She tugged Kara with her, back to the living room and resumed to lay out a circle with cards, turned to face the table. “The game is called ‘Ring of Fire’. Does anybody know it?” 

Everybody except Lena shook their heads. “Gosh I’m so proud of you Lena”, Nia gasped dramatically which made everybody laugh. 

“Okay, so this is an ordinary deck of cards. 7 to ace. Every card has a special action we have to do. Let me explain for the sake of you noobs. I tweaked some of them to fit our evening better”, she said with a wink in Kara’s direction. 

“Note how the cards are all connected. You loose if you pull out the card that destroys the circle. And you’ll have to chug the cup in the middle. Someone place an empty glass there please. Good okay, now I’ll explain the cards.  
7 is Heaven, which basically means, as soon as someone draws a 7, you have to throw your hands in the air. The last one has to drink obviously.  
8 is a mate, you just pick a drinking buddy who has to drink when you have to.  
9 is a rhyme. The one who draws that card gets to pick a word and the others go around and have to find words that rhyme with it. The first one to not find one or say something that’s already been said, drinks.  
10 is category. It’s basically the same thing as the rhyme, but you just pick a category like, I don’t know types of dog breeds or something.  
The Jack is a game. I have written down four excluded drinking games and put them in that bowl over there, so it’ll be a little surprise. I’ll explain the games, once we’re actually there.  
Queen is nose lady. I know, don’t judge me for the name. the one who draws the queen can put their finger to their nose whenever they want during the game. When they do it, everybody else has to do it too and the last one to notice has to drink. Until someone else draws another queen, they can do it as often as possible.  
Same with the Kind, the card only expires when the next is drawn. It’s the question kind. If you ask someone a question and they don’t insult you while answering, they have to drink.” 

“Wait, what do you mean insult you?” Kara asked confused, her signature crinkle appearing between her brows. 

“Bitch don’t ask stupid questions while I’m still talking!”, Nia snapped back, and everybody hollered at her excellent explanation. 

Kara looked deflated at the prospect of having to curse but laughed along none the less. 

“So Ace, you get to pour from your drink into the middle. You can pour as much as you want, but keep in mind that you may have to drink it yourself. Kara if you have to pour, we’ll just use the bottle, so we don’t end up killing anybody. Are you ladies ready? Does everybody have a drink?” 

They all got their glasses and the game promptly started with Nia drawing an 8 and picking Lena as her drinking-buddy, because apparently, she was the only worthy one since she had known the game before tonight. They played peacefully until Alex missed the first nose lady from Kara and complained loudly before reluctantly admitting defeat when Kelly patted her thigh. 

The ring of cards grew thinner and thinner, while everybody got drunker and louder in the process. Kelly drew the first Jack and picked a snipped of paper from the already prepared bowl. She unfolded it carefully with Alex looking over her shoulder, their personal space long abandoned in favor of some alcohol motivated touches. 

“Beer Pong”, Kelly read out loud and looked at Nia incredulously. 

Nia hopped up cheering and dashed into the kitchen to get cool beers and some plastic cups, all the while yelling instructions. “Get up you lazy grandmas and clear my dining table. The pong balls are in the cabinet next to the TV.” 

Everybody grumbled but complied, scared of what would happen if they didn’t follow Nia’s commands. 

“We’re only gonna do a short one, because I don’t have 20 cups, so every team will get six. Let’s do humans versus aliens.” 

Kara exchanged a sad smile with Lena who had a thought that would likely destroy this arrangement of teams. “What about the drinking buddies. Don’t we have to be on the same team?”, she wondered and shot Kara a smirk. 

“Uh, true, true, true. Lena come to the winning team then”, Nia cheered and welcomed her to their side of the table with an enthusiastic hug. 

Nia and Kara shared the first two throws, and while Kelly and Alex aimed, Kara pulled Nia aside. “I hope you plan entails more than just pushing them together on teams tonight. This really has to work.”

“Chill Kara. I have a game where they’ll have to kiss in the end okay? And you and Lena too, so you can thank me later.” 

That left Kara stunned to the spot, even when Nia stepped to the table and sunk in two shots at once. She only zoned in again when Lena tackled her in a celebratory hug but that didn’t make anything better. Would she really kiss Lena soon? Was that even a possibility? And if so, would it mean something? Kara wanted it to, but they were both drunk and maybe Lena would think it wasn’t a big deal. 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t concentrate on her throw at all. She made the shot and sunk the ball, but there was so much force behind it that the cup tipped over and splashed beer all over Alex’s sweater, who had stood at attention, ready to blow the ball away in case of it dancing on the edges. 

Hell broke loose, everybody either cheered or shouted accusations and they decided to call it quits and return to the original Ring of Fire game.

Kara drew the question Kind and Alex was all too happy to insult her sister every time she dared to speak even if it wasn’t a question. She didn’t really care though, because Lena was sitting so close to her that their sides where touching and every time, Alex said something mean to her, Lena squeezed her thigh. 

They all got gradually drunker while the glass in the middle filled and the ring grew thinner. Nia drew the next Jack and picked out one snipped of paper that was slightly darker than the others, Kara noticed. Nia sent her another wink and unfolded the snipped impatiently. 

“Pocky!”, she roared. She vanished into the kitchen once more and came back shortly after with a box of Pocky candy. 

“Does someone know the game?”, Alex wanted to know, and this time only Kelly nodded which made Nia giggle in delight. A knowing smirk drew Kelly’s lips upwards. 

“You guys gonna pair up. This game is lady and the tramp style. You each take one end into your mouth and eat until you reach the middle. The shortest remaining piece wins or whichever team let’s go first loses. Any questions?” 

Kara’s and Alex’s eyebrows shot up simultaneously when they realized what glorious trap Nia had set up for them. Kara felt her cheeks flush and didn’t dare to look up at Lena. This was it; they would kiss. Or at least get closer than ever. Kara wanted it to be a kiss. But she was nervous as hell. What if this was only a game to Lena and after that, everything would be back to normal? She couldn’t bare the thought, so she downed her glass in two large gulps and accepted the Pocky stick from Nia. 

“Put it in your mouth, I’ll count down the count down.” Nia chuckled, amused at herself, and plopped down in her chair. 

Kara looked up at Lena. Her cheeks were a pleasant rose color from the wine and maybe excitement? Kara didn’t dare to hope. 

“Do you want the chocolate tip?”, she offered instead. Lena shook her head and took the crunchy crackery part between her teeth. Kara did the same with the chocolate end, squinting down at the stick candy. It was fairly short; their noses were already almost touching. She wanted to close her eyes to escape Lena’s steady gaze, but it felt like she was hypnotized by foresty green eyes that bore deep into her soul, their intensity fueled by the rum shooting though her blood and their close proximity. 

She was so fucking nervous. This was nothing compared to her first day at work under Cat, nothing compared to her first Supergirl emergency. But she would rather face Psi and Livewire together right now than have to face the outcome of the next few seconds. Denial was a powerful thing.

She faintly registered Nia counting down from 3. She heard Kelly and Alex munching on their Pocky. Saw Lena’s mouth moving, making short work of her half of the candy. Kara felt she chocolate melting in her mouth. As if on it’s on accord her jaw started biting down on the Pocky. She bit down so hard that is just snapped in half, crumbling and falling to the floor. Lena looked up at her, still with a little piece of Pocky sticking out between her lips, a smile painting them. Kara chewed what was left in her mouth, almost choking on it while Lena still held her gaze. 

Nia hit her hard with a pillow on the head, which brought them both back to reality. “Kara, you idiot, you just lost”, she judged and hit her with the pillow again. “Also, look, my evil master plan has worked out greatly and exactly as expected”, she continued and pointed her pillow at Alex and Kelly who were shamelessly kissing on the couch.

When a tongue came into view Kara groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands, ready to bleach her eyeballs. Lena and Nia cheered and hollered loudly which eventually made the other two stop and grin at each other cheesily. 

Somehow Alex found an almost convincing excuse to leave immediately, claiming that she should get out of her wet shirt as fast as possible if she wanted to avoid getting a cold. They all excepted it willingly and watched as Alex and Kelly left the apartment hand in hand. Kara was sure that Alex would get rid of her shirt in the near future, at the hands of Kelly. 

Nia excused herself to the bathroom. Kara looked around unsure of what to do. They made quite the mess with drinks and snacks splayed out on every available surface. Lena picked up two empty wine bottles to put in the recycling bin. 

“Let me do this real quick. Nia had enough work with hosting us.” Lena nodded and stood to the side, while Kara super-speeded through cleaning everything up and putting away the trash. Nia returned right when Kara had put every beer cup into the dishwasher and hugged her gratefully. 

“Can I hire you as my house-elf sometime? You make cleaning so much easier.” 

“You do know, I still have to do all the work right? It’s just quicker”, Kara chuckled while retreating back into the living room where Lena was lounging on an armchair. 

“I’ll give you socks if you do it”, Nia offered and fell down on the sofa, pulling a blanked over herself, clearly done for the night. 

“I’ll consider it.” Kara laughed, watching Lena tapping something on her phone. 

“My driver is downstairs, Kara”, she said in a soft tone. She stood up and stepped beside a snuggled-up Nia on the couch. “Thanks for tonight, Nia, I won’t forget your initiative.” She said and squeezed the younger woman’s shoulder. Kara was confused by those words but said her goodbyes as well. 

They left the apartment in silence, Kara still wondering about Lena’s words. She considered that she was simply too drunk to understand the meaning. But she wasn’t really that drunk anymore, not since she speeded through cleaning. The super-speed always cleared the alcohol right out of her system. 

Kara found herself in Lena’s car with her, no space between them in the backseat. She was again distracted by their close proximity. This time though, there was no audience, no stakes. Just them in their little bubble and Kara couldn't escape the moment, not now. She looked at Lena and found green eyes already on her. 

“Did you want to win the game? Because I did”, she whispered and for some reason it took Kara ten whole seconds to realize what Lena was saying. It took five more to come up with an answer. 

“Yes”. Well, that wasn’t much. But it was enough.

Enough for Lena to lean in and press her lips to Kara’s in a firm kiss. 

She tasted like wine and Pocky and something sweet that was distinctly Lena. Kara couldn’t get enough of that. She cupped Lena’s cheeks with her hands and pulled her even closer. They kissed with reckless abandon, tongues swiping, teeth nibbling, lips sucking. It wasn’t until Lena’s driver knocked on the partition that they broke apart, breathing heavily and still holding on to each other. They had arrived at Kara’s apartment building. 

“This is not just because we’re drunk right?”, Kara asked. She had to make sure. She wouldn’t survive it if it wasn’t real. She needed to know where Lena stood. Lena kissed her again, quickly but gently. 

“Not for me. I want this with you. Let’s talk about it over brunch tomorrow?”, she asked. Kara nodded furiously, before leaning in and kissing her again, because Rao those lips were addictively delicious. 

“I want this too. Let’s meet at Noonan’s at 10?” Lena confirmed and gave her one last kiss before wishing her a good night. 

As Kara made her way up to her apartment the thanked the universe for Nia, her stupid drinking games and Pockys.


End file.
